1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media services, and more particularly to remotely managing a digital device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, retail environments offer various products to customers. For example, digital devices can often be purchased in retail environments, such as electronic equipment stores. Because customers often want to view demonstrations of the products before purchase, the retail environments that offer the products typically maintain applications on the products that allow the products to demonstrate music, movies, and so forth.
Product demonstrations using applications are frequently outdated or otherwise not in keeping with media trends. For example, customers sometimes view demonstrations of songs or videos that are months old. Further, Internet-enabled products sometimes require the entry of account information to access services provided via the Internet.